Jane Reaction
by Lovelywik
Summary: Janes reaction to the hot, volcanic kiss of Jake and Dirk.


Jane woke up abruptly, with only one thing on her mind. "I gotta get out of here!" She quickly stepped onto the yellow pedestal which transportalized her into a deep pit where there was another purple pedestal. She waited patiently to be picked up by Dirk and Roxy. How did she know she was to be picked up? Perhaps it was something in her brain telling her that someone was coming. What she didn't expect was that they would be on a rocket board and that she would be hanging onto Roxy's arm, almost flying away.

She screamed as they flew through the air. She felt like she would fly away any minute. Suddenly, a bucket fell out of the sky. Dirk grabbed it like it was no big deal and filled it with the oceanic water as they flew towards the destroyed building near the volcano. Finally they landed, thank goodness! She thought she wouldn't have been able to hold onto Roxy for any longer.

She then noticed that Jake was lying on the floor, unconscious. Too bad she couldn't see his face properly, she really wanted to see his face in real life. He just had to use his head gear computer thingy. Once she saw him, she knew why Dirk had gotten the water.

He splashed the water onto Jake and he stepped back. They watched as Jake woke up, not realizing that they were right there in front of him. The eye pieces that acted like a screen were flickering to different colours, which meant he was communicating with someone. Who? Jane had no idea.

Jane watched as Jake picked up Dirks decapitated head and pestered someone. He suddenly said something out loud. "Ok im going to! God! I just... This isn't how i pictured it going." There was a two second silence but Jane was starting to think the person he was pestering was Dirks Auto Responder. And during the two second silence, Jane had felt the need to look away.

"Between him and me. There had to be a better way than this!" Jake said aloud. "I guess if it was going to go this way... I kinda pictured something different? There was stuff i wanted to say. To the real him i mean." Four seconds then "Stop being so pushy!" Three seconds and he replied "I LOVE adventure and you KNOW it!" two seconds, and Jane had a feeling of what was going to happen. And she knew she should look away but she just couldn't. The floor began to shake and Jake yelled out "ALRIGHT WISE GUY YOU WANT YOUR FLIPPING KISS? YOU GOT IT!"

Right when their lips touched the volcano erupted. And at that moment, Jane wanted to jump off a cliff and die, or just stab herself until she was dead again. Maybe jump into the oozing lava. Perhaps ask Roxy to kill her, anybody to kill her. She was mentally face palming herself, and yelling and screaming. Oh god she hadn't wanted to witness Jake kissing Dirk. Even if it was just Dirks head.

She knew Jake didn't think of her in a romantic way, ever since their conversation. And she pretended she was a-okay with it, and she felt absolutely stupid for saying she only thought of him as a friend. But seeing Jake kiss the Dirks decapitated head, with Dirk right beside her. And with her still holding romantic feelings toward him? She really just wanted to die. Again. And never see the light of day, ever. Why hadn't she turned away? She really wondered.

Oh gosh, why was he still kissing that head? Jane silently cursed. Somewhere in the back of her head she wished that she was kissing... no, making out with Jake... she shook her head getting rid of the thought. She looked away and noticed that Dirk was just standing there, no change of state. It was as if he expected that to happen. Oh gawd. Did this mean Dirk had stepped away to see Jake kiss his dead body? Did this mean Dirk actually had these romantic feelings for Jake? Or was it the Auto Responder that held these feelings? Jane then, looked towards Roxy, and saw that her mouth was wide open. She apparently, was in shock.

Then Jake, finally saw them and threw the head away. But Jane could only see the same image in her head over and over again.

* * *

I just wanted to write how Jane reacted to this kiss because, as you all know, she has feelings for him. And she likes to keep it hidden. This was based on [S] Dirk: Unite.

I might've made some errors. If you see them, feel free to tell me. And I'd love some feedback!

Why did I not put an s after Jane? Because if you say Jane Reaction quickly it kinda sounds like Chain Reaction and I really liked that.

You can also find this on deviantArt where a few words are linked to scenes in the comic :)

I would like some feedback! :)


End file.
